Pillar of the People
For the Dorvish political party, see Moderate Party of Dorvik The Moderate Party, is a party in the Republic of Mordusia, founded by Ioannes Lombas in 2171. History Ioannes Lombas was a well respected academic at the Mordusian Institute of Politology when he decided to found a new party in 2171, based on laissez faire and conservatism. He wrote many popular books about the essence of politics, including "The True Path" and "An Essay Concerning Our Heritage and the Nature of Government". Since then, the party has found it difficult to identify itself with its Lombasian heritage. Party Leaders proved highly efficient, though they had the tendency to present the party as their own. Therefore, name and even ideology changes became frequent and party instability the rule. In 2321, when its 150 year existence was celebrated, László de Hevesy, a mathematician and marshal in the Mordusian Army, attempted a successful coup against the party leadership at the time. The party had been the largest party for forty years, but de Hevesy saw a declining support and voter fatigue. He and fellow high ranking army members, backed by the academic wing of the party - that never lost any of its influence -, threw a shadow over Mordusian politics for fifteen years. Hevesy was elected President seven times and "ruled" between 2321 and 2335 with "an iron hand", as his biographer put it. After the "Lombasian Regain", the party again faced difficult times, sometimes referred to as the "Lombasian Loss". The anarchist wing of the party, which had always been a minority, succeeded in taking over the religious one in the spirit of Saartje van Kampsch, a charismatic anarchist conservative Quaker belonging to the Dutch minority. Though she was elected thrice and enjoyed a lot of popularity, she was a very controversial figure among her peers. Especially her love life provoked a lot of turmoil. Married to railroad tycoon Bernhard Styles she had a love affair with Xaviér Lombas, a descendant of the founder. After Styles divorced her, she married Sarah Eyman and publicly testified that she had a lesbian for her entire life. Eyman was Chancellor of the Republic for seven years and their marriage was criticized by both their intimate circle as the media. After the death of van Kampsch during her third term, due to her continuous struggle with tuberculosis, Constance Lane won the presidency and the party. Thus, the "Moderate Party" was born in the light of the party's 200 year existence, once again with the promise to return to Lombasianism. Heribert Klaus was elected Speaker of the Party in 2357, for the first time by the National Congress and not the Libertarian Octet. In 2363, however, the Octet did replace the retiring Klaus with Laurence Attleby. Laurence Attleby received some minor criticism when he married Brenda Low, the Party Leader of the Mordusian Democratic Union. Basic Information Members *639 400 (as of December 31, 2362) **292 700 men **346 700 women Minimum requirements: *21 years of age (18-21 are allowed to enjoy a free pre-membership "observer" status) Membership fees: *Normal: 20 MRP *18-21: free *21-30: 10 MRP *Senior citizens (+65): 10 MRP *Spouse: 5 MRP *Lower class (earnings less than 30 000 MRP per annum): 1 MRP Party Media Through the years, some media moguls have been prominent members of the Moderate Party. Thus, while most Mordusian media claim to be neutral, the following are connected to the Party either through direct ownership or owner's membership. Newspapers: *The Republic (National) *The Morning View (National) *Emerald Times (National) *De Nationale Tijd (National - Dutch) *La Prévision (National - French) *Salau Chapette (National - French dialect) *The Daily Talan Observer (Sayoon province) *The Bayonne Herald (Sammodra province) *Hosamia Daily (Hosamia province) Radio Stations (only national ones listed): *MNR - Mordusian National Radio *NNC - National NewsCast (TV station also) *CRRT - Culture Review Radio Transmission *IRRT - International Review Radio Transmission *NPRC - National Parliamentary Radio Correspondence *HTR - Hit Time Radio *AMC - Alternative Music Channel (TV station also) Television Stations (only national ones listed): *NNC - National NewsCast (Radio station also) *MPN - Moderate Party National *CTV - Central Television *Channel 8 *Channel 11 *AMC - Alternative Music Channel (Radio station also) *MFC - Mordusian Folk Channel *TTV - Talk TV *NatDeb - National Debate TV *Internat 1 (Seleya continent news) *Internat 2 (international news) The Periods The Roots: 2171-2234 *Ioannes Lombas (PhD Political Science), 2171-2196 *Elisabeth Lombas (DPhil Ethics), 2196-2234 The Olive Greens: 2234-2259 *Magnus Verta (PhD Climatology), 2234-2259 First Libertarian Octet: 2259-2306 *The Octet, 2259-2266 *Johan Servaas Millauqette (MSc Physics), 2266-2279 *Jan-Willem van Sweys (MA History), 2279-2285 *Quinten Matseys (MA French), 2286-2290 *Jean-Paul Simonin (PhD Cultural Education), 2290-2294 *Paulus Horta (Msc Physics), 2294-2299 *Charles Emmendael (MA English), 2299-2301 *Martinus Swartendyck (MA English), 2301-2306 First Coup: 2306-2308 Maro, a military man who later became a priest, successfully took over the party from Swartendyck but died only three years later. *Gnaeus Arminius Maro (PhD Sociolinguistics and Theology), 2306-2308 Second Libertarian Octet: 2308-2321 *William Hurles (MA Military Tactics), 2308-2315 *Amélie Juneau (PhD French), 2315-2321 Second Coup: 2321-2337 *László de Hevesy (PhD Mathematics), 2321-2337 Third Libertarian Octet: 2337-2342 *Xaviér Lombas (PhD Biochemistry), 2337-2342 First Anarchist Assembly: 2342-2346 *Anarchist Assembly (Saartje van Kampsch), 2342-2346 Fourth Libertarian Octet: 2346-2347 *Jean-Charles Lamuet (MA History) and Els van Turnhout (PhD Anatomy), 2346-2347 Second Anarchist Assembly: 2347-2350 *Council of All (Els van Turnhout), 2347-2350 Fifth Libertarian Octet: 2350-Present *Constance Lane (DPhil Ethics), 2350-2357 *Heribert Klaus (PhD Social Sciences), 2357-2363 *Laurence Attleby (PhD Mathematics), 2363-Present Political Thought Laissez faire Laissez-faire or laisser-faire is short for laissez faire, laissez aller, laissez passer, a French phrase meaning "let do, let go, let pass." It is generally understood to be a doctrine that maintains that private initiative and production is best to roam free, opposing economic interventionism and taxation by the state beyond that which is perceived to be necessary to maintain peace, security, and property rights. Conservatism The conservatism of the party was a term first used by its opponents but later used by the party itself when Mordusia became a fairly laissez faire country during the 2200s. "Progress Through Reaction" "Progress Through Reaction" was an essay written in 2298 by Sarah Hess, President between 2303 and 2307. As the first homosexual President, her main interest was to keep the laissez faire spirit in the party while not neglecting the progression of ethics and moral. She wrote: "During the past century laissez faire meant that one should keep his hands of his neighbor's wallet. The century we are about to enter will prove that the consequence of this ideology is that one should keep his hands off his neighbor's peaceful preferences as well." The essay fulminated against the welfare state on the one hand, but also against the arrogance of big business on the other. It would inspire Alexander Cameron, a Minister of Finance, in his Cameron Reforms during the 2310s, which lowered the budget and the taxes impressively but canceled all taxes on lower and middle incomes completely. It would also lead to the establishment of the Karel Asch Foundation as a charity institution of the party. Hess succeeded in convincing the party, and many citizens, that progression does not necessarily demand enlargement of the state as well. "In Defense of Popular Opinion" In 2357 Catherine Sass-Morgan, as presidential candidate for the Moderate Party for the 2358 elections, published a book called "In Defense of Popular Opinion". Sass-Morgan, who taught Modern Political Theories at the Catholic University of Bayonne, expressed the idea of Popular Decision Making (PDM) as a natural consequence of the opinion of a country's citizenry. Thus, she stated that the policy of a country's government must be entirely based on public opinion or the country will suffer from revolutions, civil wars, secession and coup d'etats. Now, while this might not seem innovative, Sass-Morgan concluded that ideological fragmentation of a regime is therefore antisocial and results in particracy - the rule of parties that divide the "natural character" of the citizenry. The book became increasingly popular amongst intellectuals, especially those adherent to Lombasian thought. Many deemed it to be an apology for laissez-faire rule in Mordusia. Critics accused Sass-Morgan of "empty-box"-writing. She responded famously: "They say my book is nothing but an empty box. These people have finally understood what the state is all about: a box. The content, the masses, they cannot understand, and neither can political theory." Factions The Moderate Party is a platform for many factions who claim to adhere to "true Lombasianism". Since the 2300s, religious and minority groups also participated separately. Grand Old Alliance The Grand Old Alliance was founded by Elisabeth Lombas in remembrance of her husband, founder Ioannes Lombas, in 2206 and is therefore the oldest wing in the party. It has been a tradition that descendants of the Lombas family, when member of the party, join this faction. Example of this is former Speaker of the Party Xaviér Lombas. The GOA claims to hold the key to true Lombasianism. It represents about 42% of the National Congress. Members of the GOA elected President: *Elisabeth Lombas (DPhil Ethics) *Ann Hurles (PhD Political Science) *Henry Allstein (PhD Sociology) *Charles Aldous Fox (PhD Human Geography) *Catherine Sass-Morgan (PhD Modern Political Ideology) Conservative and Labor Union When the Country Labor Party went inactive in the 2280s, many of its followers came to the Moderate Party. They have since formed the conservative wing of the party. Policies defended are against abortion, euthanasia and "general obscenities", as well as fiscal conservatism. Since the leadership of Sarah Hess they have significantly lost both size and influence. Constance Lane, former President of the Republic, also was a member of this faction. Currently, they represent about 11% of the party's National Congress. Members of the CLU elected President: *Charles Ambrose (PhD Algebra) *Constance Lane (DPhil Ethics) Progress Through Reaction Inspired by the writings and leadership of Sarah Hess, many important figures from the Grand Old Alliance founded a new faction in 2303. Hess was pictured as someone who understood Ioannes Lombas very well. Though highly influential in Hess' days and at one moment representing over 75% of the National Congress, it now only accounts for about 15%. Members of the PTR elected President: *Sarah Hess (PhD Political Science) *Alexander Cameron (PhD Econometrics) Clique Française Sarah Hess provided the French minority in Mordusia with cultural rights, and gained a lot of support among the French as a result of it. The Clique Française usually aligns itself with the Grand Old Alliance. About 6% of the National Congress consists of members of the Clique. Members of the CF elected President: *Hugo d'Amosse (PhD Public Policy) *Dagobert Huse d'Amuy (DPhil Aesthetics) Nederlandse Vergadering President Saartje van Kampsch gave minority rights to the Dutch, and the Nederlandse Vergadering gained importance. It follows the same course as the Clique Française. It represents 7% of the National Congress. Members of the NV elected President: *Ann Frenjes (PhD Mordusian Literature) *Isabelle Beyen-Smaes (PhD Political Science) *Johan van Raesberg (PhD Communications) *Frederik van Zyl Slabbert (PhD Archeology) Anarchy and Religion The Anarchy and Religion faction is a merge from the much older Anarchist Assembly and Religious Coalition wings. A majority of its members are lower class. It represents about 5% of the National Congress. Members of the AR elected President: *Saartje van Kampsch (PhD Theology) Moderate Wing The Moderate Wing is for those members not affiliated with one of the other factions, and has no official internal ideology. Therefore it should not be regarded as "moderate", a mistake that has been made numerous times. 14% of the members of the National Congress are "Moderate Wingers". Members of the MW elected President: *Gnaeus Arminius Maro (PhD Theology) *László de Hevesy (PhD Mathematics) Party Organization Speaker of the Party The Speaker of the Party is chosen for a maximum of ten years. He or she has to live in Sayoon, preferably Talan (its provincial capital) - but he or she does not need to be born there. Laurence Attleby, a member of the Progress Through Reaction faction, is the current Speaker. The Libertarian Octet The Libertarian Octet is the Supreme Council of the Moderate Party. It consists out of eight members, each chosen for a maximum of ten years. Their duty is to elect, assist and advise the Speaker of the Party. Each Provincial Assembly appoints two members to the Octet. Only men who have reached the age of 32 with an academic degree can become members. There are and have been many exceptions on the "male" condition. Women are de facto allowed in the Octet, and many Speakers and presidential candidates have been women. Sayoon is not represented in the Octet as the Speaker is their delegate when national matters are concerned. The Octet meets at the headquarters of the Moderate Party, located in the heart of Talan, Sayoon province, called "National College of Lombas". The Provincial Assemblies Local party groups each elect representatives to the Provincial Assemblies according to a proportional system. The five assemblies gather every year for three days in the National Congress to discuss and make important decisions. Role in Mordusian Politics Presidents of Mordusia Seventeen members of the Moderate Party have been elected President of Mordusia, ten men and seven women. The longest serving President of Mordusia with fourteen years of service was László de Hevesy. *'Elisabeth Lombas', first woman elected President 2209-2213 | 2217-2218 | 2225-2228 | 2228-2231 *'Ann Frenjes' 2272-2276 | 2276-2280 *'Hugo d'Amosse' 2289-2291 *'Dagobert Huse d'Amuy' 2291-2293 | 2293-2295 *'Isabelle Beyen-Smaes' 2295-2297 | 2297-2299 *'Johan van Raesberg' 2299-2301 *'Frederik van Zyl Slabbert' 2301-2303 *'Sarah Hess', first homosexual elected President 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Gnaeus Arminius Maro', died in office 2307-2309 *'Charles Ambrose 2309-2311 | 2311-2313 *'Ann Hurles, first President to receive the Hero of Terra award 2313-2315 | 2315-2317 | 2317-2319 *Alexander Cameron' 2319-2321 *'László de Hevesy' 2321-2323 | 2323-2325 | 2325-2327 | 2327-2329 | 2329-2331 | 2331-2333 | 2333-2335 *'Henry Allstein''' 2337-2339 | 2339-2341 | 2341-2342 *'Saartje van Kampsch', died in office 2342-2344 | 2344-2346 | 2346-2348 *'Constance Lane' 2348-2350 *'Charles Aldous Fox' 2350-2352 *'Catherine Sass-Morgan' 2358-2360 | 2360-2362 | 2362-2364 Chancellors of the Republic Four members of the Moderate Party have been elected Chancellor of the Republic, three men and one woman. The longest serving Chancellor of the Republic with six years of service was Sarah Eyman. *'Gustave d'Amaldan' 2270-2272 *'Charles Emmendael', also Speaker of the Party 2299-2301 *'Christiaan de Wet' 2303-2305 *'Sarah Eyman' 2339-2341 | 2342-2344 | 2344-2346 *'Isabel More' 2352-2354 Ministers of Foreign Affairs Ten members of the Moderate Party have been elected Minister of Foreign Affairs, nine men and one woman. The longest serving Minister of Foreign Affairs with fourteen years of service was Gusztáv Andrássy. *'Carolus Lombas', brother of founder Ioannes 2197-2204 *'Karel Bethune' 2266-2270 *'Samuel Mileau' 2276-2279 *'Henry Southerwell' 2299-2301 *'Johannes Brand', diplomatic row with Kafuristan 2301-2303 | 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Charles Ambrose', also Minister of Finance and President of Mordusia 2307-2309 | 2309-2311 | 2311-2313 *'Alexander Cameron', also Minister of Finance and President of Mordusia 2313-2313 | 2317-2319 *'Gusztáv Andrássy', Colonel in the Mordusian Army 2321-2323 | 2323-2325 | 2325-2327 | 2327-2329 | 2329-2331 | 2331-2333 | 2333-2335 *'Lisbeta Asoruña' 2337-2339 | 2341-2342 *'Paul Hickeby' 2344-2346 | 2348-2350 | 2350-2352 Ministers of Internal Affairs Ten members of the Moderate Party have been elected Minister of Internal Affairs, seven men and three women. The longest serving Minister of Internal Affairs with seven years of service was Julia Bechtold. *'Mourdes Vatuksin', also Minister of Health and Social Services 2185-2186 *'Missas Paulinas' 2194-2195 *'Willem van Creyweghe' 2270-2272 | 2272-2276 *'Julia Bechtold' 2289-2296 *'James Hertzog' 2301-2303 *'Henry Lowell', also Minister of Infrastructure and Transport 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'David Barry' 2313-2313 *'Randall Hughes' 2313-2315 | 2315-2317 *'Anna Maria de Sagunt' 2341-2342 | 2342-2344 *'Uriah Matthews' 2344-2346 | 2348-2350 | 2350-2352 *'Ezra Weynham' 2358-2360 | 2360-2362 Ministers of Finance Nine members of the Moderate Party have been elected Minister of Finance, seven men and two women. The longest serving Minister of Finance with eight years of service was Alexander Cameron, who also was Minister of Foreign Affairs and President of the Republic. *'Lassormindas Va Bone Saalas' 2190-2193 | 2196-2197 *'Ferdinand Lannesmaal' 2266-2270 *'Eefje Saatebro' 2296-2299 *'Leopold van Sanen' 2299-2301 *'Jozua Naudé' 2301-2303 | 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Alexander Cameron', also Minister of Foreign Affairs and President of Mordusia 2307-2309 | 2309-2311 | 2311-2313 *'Charles Ambrose', also Minister of Foreign Affairs and President of Mordusia 2313-2313 | 2313-2315 | 2315-2317 *'Aurél Hadik' 2329-2331 | 2331-2333 | 2333-2335 *'Juan Martinez Huelga de Soto' 2337-2339 | 2344-2346 *'Anna-Sophia Verdonez' 2358-2360 Ministers of Defense Eight members of the Moderate Party have been elected Minister of Defense, six men and two women. The longest serving Ministers of Defense, each with ten years of service, were Harald Savelius and Charles Lemmery. *'Eybas Lamor' 2193-2194 *'Harald Savelius' 2276-2279 | 2289-2296 *'Steven Haynes' 2299-2301 *'Petrus Joubert' 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Alice Cowan' 2307-2309 | 2309-2311 | 2311-2313 *'William Hurles', also Speaker of the Party 2313-2313 | 2313-2315 | 2315-2317 | 2317-2319 *'Miklós Mádl', Colonel in the Mordusian Army 2319-2321 | 2329-2331 | 2331-2333 | 2333-2335 *'Charles Lemmery' 2337-2339 | 2341-2342 | 2344-2346 | 2348-2350 | 2350-2352 *'Hugh Parker' 2360-2362 Ministers of Justice Eight members of the Moderate Party have been elected Minister of Justice, six men and two women. The longest serving Minister of Justice with ten years of service was Carmen Lavere. *'Jomoras Truy' 2186-2190 *'Viktor Liposchenski' 2272-2276 *'Carmen Lavere' 2276-2279 | 2289-2296 *'Daniel Malan' 2301-2303 | 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'John Laroquette' 2307-2309 | 2309-2311 | 2311-2313 | 2313-2313 *'Adrian Széchenyi' 2321-2323 | 2323-2325 | 2325-2327 | 2327-2329 *'Paul à Mona' 2339-2341 *'Jonas Martinsen' 2342-2344 | 2344-2346 Ministers of Infrastructure and Transport Seven members of the Moderate Party have been elected Minister of Infrastructure and Transport, three men and four women. The longest serving Minister of Infrastructure and Transport with eight years of service was Mihuale Mittasvorin. *'Mihuale Mittasvorin' 2186-2190 | 2190-2193 | 2196-2197 *'Elisabeth d'Hounen' 2266-2270 *'Elena Maskova' 299-2301 *'Josias Hoffman' 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Henry Lowell', also Minister of Internal Affairs 2313-2313 | 2317-2319 *'Anastasia Andrapoulos' 2341-2342 *'Inge Zuiten' 2344-2346 | 2348-2350 | 2350-2352 Ministers of Health and Social Services Five members of the Moderate Party have been elected Minister of Health and Social Services, all five of them men. The longest serving Minister of Health and Social Services with eight years of service was John Beckhard. *'Mourdes Vatuksin', also Minister of Internal Affairs 2193-2194 | 2195-2196 *'Jules Soetermeer' 2289-2296 *'Francis Reitz' 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Mátyás Szabó' 2329-2331 | 2331-2333 | 2333-2335 *'John Beckhard' 2337-2339 | 2339-2341 | 2342-2344 | 2344-2346 Ministers of Education and Culture Six members of the Moderate Party have been elected Minister of Education and Culture, all six of them men. The longest serving Minister of Education and Culture with thirty years of service was Dermigo Versal, who also was Minister of Science and Technology. *'Dermigo Versal', also Minister of Science and Technology 2223-2253 *'Vidal Monnesheim' 2266-2270 *'Jean-Paul Simenon', also Speaker of the Party 2299-2301 *'Johannes Strijdom' 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Andrew Parker' 2313-2313 | 2313-2315 | 2315-2317 *'Manuel Sao Grada' 2337-2339 | 2341-2342 | 2344-2346 Ministers of Science and Technology Nine members of the Moderate Party have been elected Minister of Science and Technology, six men and three women. The longest serving Minister of Science and Technology with eight years of service was Aladár Zoltán. *'Dermigo Versal', also Minister of Education and Culture 2185-2186 *'Alfred van Berendrecht' 2270-2272 | 2276-2279 *'Ignace Ooiyen' 2289-2296 *'Els Verbeuren' 2296-2299 *'Martinus Sten' 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Emily Reynolds' 2313-2313 | 2313-2315 | 2315-2317 *'Aladár Zoltán' 2319-2321 | 2329-2331 | 2331-2333 | 2333-2335 *'Nina Perez' 2339-2341 | 2341-2342 | 2344-2346 *'Manuel Satal' 2348-2350 | 2350-2352 *'Edward Morgan' 2358-2360 Ministers of Food and Agriculture Seven members of the Moderate Party have been elected Minister of Food and Agriculture, six men and one woman. The longest serving Minister of Food and Agriculture with twenty seven years of service was Moymounde Lamor. *'Moymounde Lamor' 2196-2223 *'Judocus Vrecht' 2270-2272 | 2272-2276 *'Anna-Milena Ernandes' 2296-2299 *'Charles Swart' 2301-2303 | 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Harold Branson' 2313-2313 | 2313-2315 | 2315-2317 | 2317-2319 *'Nándor Lichtenfeld' 2321-2323 | 2323-2325 | 2325-2327 | 2327-2329 *'Victor Raveneau' 2339-2341 | 2344-2346 Ministers of Environment and Tourism Five members of the Moderate Party have been elected Minister of Environment and Tourism, four men and one woman. The longest serving Ministers of Environment and Tourism with twelve years of service was George Gillespie. *'Missas Truy' 2194-2195 | 2197-2204 | 2204-2206 *'Theo Rijmena' 2296-2299 *'Marais Viljoen' 2301-2303 | 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 | 2313-2313 | 2317-2319 *'György Kalocsay' 2321-2323 | 2323-2325 | 2325-2327 | 2327-2329 *'George Gillespie' 2337-2339 | 2339-2341 | 2341-2342 | 2344-2346 | 2348-2350 | 2350-2352 *'Audacia Mulares' 2352-2354 | 2360-2362 Ministers of Trade and Industry Eight members of the Moderate Party have been Minister of Trade and Industry, six men and two women. The longest serving Minister of Trade and Industry with seventeen years of service was Paulus Horta, who also was Speaker of the Party. *'Omosbersas Gaeturguinin' 2190-2193 | 2193-2194 | 2197-2204 *'Paulus Horta', also Speaker of the Party 2266-2270 | 2270-2272 | 2272-2276 | 2289-2296 *'Balthazar Vorster' 2303-2305 | 2305-2307 *'Sarah Nixon' 2307-2309 | 2309-2311 | 2311-2313 | 2313-2313 *'Juan Tomás de la Ayunda' 2317-2319 *'Kató Vajna' 2321-2323 | 2323-2325 | 2325-2327 | 2327-2329 *'Frédéric-Charles de la Manche' 2337-2339 | 2342-2344 *'Bernard Thule' 2344-2346 | 2348-2350 | 2350-2352 *'Maria Albaso' 2360-2362 Charity The Moderate Party is known for its support of charity. Its Karel Asch Foundation coordinates projects from delivering internet access to poor villages to setting up day cares and handing out food packages. Sarah Hess, the founding chairwoman of the Karel Asch Foundation from 2298 until 2303, was nominated as presidential candidate by a Convention in September 2302. She has a Ph.D in nuclear physics, taught at the Catholic University of Talan, hands out food packages in the Hurom-district of Bayonne every week, and, most of all, she is a lesbian, married to Emily Lowell, the sister of Henry Lowell, a Member of the Assembly and Minister. She got elected and became the first homosexual President of Mordusia. She was President from 2303-2307, elected twice. James Hertzog was the next chairman of the Karel Asch Foundation. He served from 2303 to 2313. Rosemary Dwayn-Sawyer is the current chairwoman. She is married to Claude Berry, an important intellectual renowned for his book "Path to Freedom" and is the president of the Center for the New Mordusia, a laissez-faire think-tank. In 2313 the Karel Asch Foundation sent tons of food to help the people in Sekowo. In 2321, the KAF went global, making it the official party organization. It received the 2321 Hero of Terra award "for promoting global cooperation in the fight against poverty". Category:Mordusian Parties